Pups Rescue Skye!
This is my first Paw Patrol story, hope you'll like it , I'm a big fan of paw patrol , but I'm just a bit old for it so I'm glad I found this where there is more people like me !! Also this story is based on my dream about it !! It was just a great sunny day in Adventure Bay , the pups and Ryder were at the lookout enjoying their free time ! Chase: ( To, Rocky, Marshall, and Rubble) Hey guys, wanna play frisbee ? Marshall: Yeah !!! Rubble: Sure it would fun! Rocky: Ok, let's go!!!! The pups went to the park near them and started playing ! Marshall: I got it !! I got it !!! ( then he falls into Rocky ) hehe! I don't got it . They all laughed , meanwhile Skye and Zuma where at the beach cleaning up so they could get a reward from Mayor Goodway. Zuma: Wuff !! It sure is a hot day ! Skye: Yeah I'm really thirsty.. Hey Zuma ?? Zuma: Yeah? Skye: Do you know what day is tomorrow ? Zuma: ohhh yeah !!! It's national boy day !!! Every year Ryder and the pups have like a boy day and we sleep outside in the stars !! I can't wait , it's really fun !!! Skye: ( sad face ) yeah... Zuma: Whats wrong ?? Skye: I-I just sometimes feel weird being the only girl in the team... Because this kind of days come and I feel left out. Zuma: Aww...you don't have to feel like that, we are all your fwends and family !! Skye: Thanks Zuma but just wait till tomorrow ...you guys don't act the same. Zuma and Skye finish when Mayor Goodway comes to give thanks and their reward. They head back to the lookout where Chase and Marshall are playing tag and Rubble taking a nap while Rocky is recycling tennis balls. It was getting dark when... Ryder: Hey pups it's time for dinner !! Rubble then wakes up screaming.. Rubble: YES!! It's dinner time !! Pups laugh !! When they were done Ryder then announced about tomorrow... Ryder: Hey pups you all know what day is tomorrow ??!?! It's National Boy Day!!!!!! All except skye: YEAH !!! Can't wait !!! It's going to be fun !!!!! Ryder: Haha, Skye do you have anything planned tomorrow ? Skye: No but I'll maybe go with Katie. Ryder: Great !!! Ok pups it's bed time !!! All pups go to their pup house. It was morning and everyone was already awake eating their breakfast while watching " Apollo The Super Pup " Rubble: Go Apollo!!!!! Ryder: happy National Boy Day pups !!! All except skye: RUFF!! Ruff!! Yeah !!! Ryder: Let's go I have fun plans for today , Skye? Skye: Yes, Ryder?? Ryder: You can go to Katie's ? Skye: No thanks Ryder, I decided to go to the beach ,I need some time alone . Ryder: Ok, but be carefull and come before it gets dark ! Also if there is an emergency leave me a message because i won't able to answer in time . Skye: ( kind of sad) Ok, I will, have fun! Skye then headed to the beach. Skye: Wow ! I like to see the sun shinning the water of the bay , it's beautiful !! Then skye hears lots of peeping sounds.. Skye: Ohh no there is a about to be rockslide and some rocks are about to fall on that baby bird, he/she must have gotten lost !! I need to help..... Ohh no, I don't have my jet pack I need to swim fast!!! Skye then swims over where the birdy was standing ( he/she was stuck) skye gets him/her out, while the birdy panickes and makes Skye trip on a rock, which makes all of the rocks start to fall on her and almost about to make her fall in the bay.... Skye: Ahhhh!! I need to tell Ryder ... (Thinks) I don't want to ruin their day , I'll just send a message like he said ! (Her collar lights up) Ryder!!! I need help !!! I tried to save a baby bird but I got in this situation, there is about to be a rockslide and I'm about to fall into the bay ,I'm stuck !!! and.... ( a rock falls on her head leaving her unconscious , while more rocks fall on her and pushing her down deep in the bay .. one rock falls on her paw and hurts her... End of part 1 , will the pups be able to rescue skye on time ??? (I'll update anytime soon .. also if u have any good ideas, tell me , it would help me and it will be fun !! Also in the future I'll do a story about Chase and Skye if you suggest !! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories ( updated already! Search " Pups Rescue Skye (part 2) " )